Ouroboros
by blueprintLV
Summary: Ayato, a halfdevil became the familiar of Ophis, The Ouroboros dragon. Damaged from the death of his parents, he trains and lives a double life at the grigori, together with Vali they control the Khaos Brigade from the shadows. A dark story about revenge, life, friends and love. Contains elements from Tokyo Ghoul. /Every other major character will play a part in this fanfic.
1. Chasing Shadows, Part 1

_There are people who think devils are not evil. That they have just been given the role of being the evil ones, while angels are the good ones._  
_They are wrong._  
_Devils are evil, merciless, and as soon as you expose your weakness to them, they will exploit it. I hate devils. They are the plague._  
_My name is Ayato, and I'm a half-devil._

**Currently**

* * *

I'm running trough the forest that is the uninhabited lands of the underground, a.k.a hell. It almost seems like a rain forest. My pullover got completely burned, and I have a scar on my right shoulder blade.

The devils are still chasing me. Even though I'm just a lowly half-devil, they aren't giving up. I felt killing intent, so I closed my eyes, and redirected my power to my feet and I disappeared , the devil that was levitating above the tree line widened his eyes in surprise. Of course, he couldn't know that I know the basics of using senjutsu, but I'm half-devil, I need everything and anything that can give me the edge over pure bloods.

_And now I will give it back to you 10fold._

I appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. He lost his balance and hit the ground 15 meters ahead. I span midair and got my foot ready to curb-stomp him from air.

He is a low level devil, so that should kill him. Before landing I felt a high level energy bolt coming my way in high speed. I tried to spin to dodge it, but I can only do that much. I can't fly yet, probably because I'm a half-devil. The energy bolt flied past me, but it scraped the left side of my face. I landed beside the knocked out devil, and I barely got my arms up in time to block the kick that was coming my way.

''Now you lowly half-spawn, come, I will grant you the only freedom you deserve. Death!'' – The devil was strong. Too strong for me.

I was using my right hand to get up. I coughed blood and could barely stand. I couldn't move my left arm, I guess it broke. He was waiting for me to beggin.

''Come, what are you waiting for? If you make this longer than it needs to be, then other devils will come.''

''You're right.'' – I answered. I stood in front of him. ''But you know what? It doesn't even hurt. I can still move. It's been a day already, yet I haven't stopped moving. Why is that?''

''...'' He just looked at me blankly, not answering. –'' It was your mothers fault. She created you with a human. You are weak. And the weak have no place in hell. You can only blame your mother and yourself.''

''Yeah, I'm angry. I'm angry at myself. That I was too weak to protect her. But I made my weakness my greatest ally. The basics of devil magic is will. So I created skills that help me. ''

He sharpened his gaze and got into a battle position. I cast a magic circle with my right hand. It was a fire magic circle. I blew it towards him and spun 180 degrees. I was stalling for time just for this. My skill that was born from weakness. Shadow Dash.

I dashed trough the forest, jumping over any obstacles, and focusing on my arm, which still wasn't moving. The devils were searching for me. I could feel their killing intent. A group of them found me and fired energy bolts at me. I dodged as many as I could but a lot them went so close to me that they left a lot of cuts all over my body.

How long has it's been since I began running? A day? Two? Some of the devils withdrew to stop the fire in the forest I left behind.I want to give up. Yet i'm still running. The anger is my power.

Suddenly the scenery changed. The trees disappeared. I was in front of a giant gorge. The devils were on my non existent tail so I decided on jumping.  
''Quick, catch him before he gets too far, it's the fallen angel territory!'' – One of the devils screamed.

I focused my power on my feet, and kicked off. I appeared and disappeared few times in air to dodge the incoming attacks, I landed on the other side, and I rolled trough the dirt, my back really hurt, the burned part. I got back on my feet and ran further. I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

I was in a glade. The trees were destroyed by attacks. It looked like a training field for someone. And the one was standing in front of me in a daze. A man with dark silver hair and blue eyes were looking at me. His eyes were wide open, and no wonder why, with the way I look.

Beside him stood a little girl with a very bizarre expression. It seemed like she didn't have emotions. She was wearing a very revealing black and purple dress. Her hair was jet black.

..She didn't seem surprised. They were very powerful, I felt it in my skin.

''Please, help me!''- this was the only chance I had.

The man closed his eyes and looked at me sympathetically, but before he flew in the sky, the emotionless little girl stopped him.

''I, am Ophis.'' – the little girl said in a monotone voice.- '' What, will you give me for saving thou?''

Panic took over. – ''I have nothing to give, please. They destroyed everything I have. THOSE DAMN DEVILS!'' I started screaming.

''But, are you not a devil?''

The devils landed around us. They started showing off their aura.

''..I repeat, what shall you give me, child?''  
The Dragon God Ophis, the only one stronger than her is the True Apocalypse Dragon. She is asking me for something. Yet I have nothing. I have only one, last thing to offer her.

''...My life.''

The man with silver haired man looked even more bewildered than before.

''.. I, accept.''

I heard screams from behind while the devils attacked. I started to put up my guard, but Ophis, the Dragon God, stopped my hands with hers. They were cold.

''..You, are mine now. You will become strong. What is your name?''

''Ayato.''

''..Surname?''

''I am a child of a human and a extra devil. I have no such thing.''

''..You have now'' – The little girl raised her voice – '' I bestow you the name of the true Dragon, the Ouroboros.''

The little girl effortlessly hit away all of the magic attacks. Everyone stood there in silence, bewildered.

The little girl, Ophis, raised her hand like a pistol, and aimed at the devil that almost killed me earlier.

''..You all will pay the same price as him. Only differently. '' She talked as murderous intent sparked all around her.  
'..Perish!'' – she said in a cold voice, while acting as she was shooting a pistol. The devils disappeared.

They all vanished from the aura of the True Dragon alone. Every single one of them. She started walking towards me.

She walked right in front of me.

She ripped of my already weared and teared shirt.

She put her cold hand on my chest.

She tip-toed closer to me and bit into the area where my right collarbone is.

I felt explainable pleasure, but with that pleasure I felt strong power and anger.

I was standing in a daze, barely standing that is. There, where she bit, a tattoo appeared. It was a black, circle, a dragon that was almost biting his own tail.  
Ophis stepped away from me.

''..Listen, learn, become strong, control the power. We will see each other soon.''

She turned to the silver haired man and said – ''Take care of the child. Teach and train him, White one.'' – With that, she disappeared.

I fell down.

The silver haired man took my hand and got me to stand up.

''Nice to meet you Ayato Ouroboros. I am Vali Lucifer. A half-blood, like you.''

With that, i passed out.

* * *

**That ends the prologue.  
Next chapter will be the past and after that training, then Kuoh Academy.  
I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic.  
With the next chapter, I'll look into the whole text block thing. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chasing Shadows, Part 2

**Beginning**.

* * *

As a child I lived in Japan. There I was happy. I even made a few friends. My mother let me play with them for as long as I wanted because she wasn't afraid for my safety, and I understood why. I was faster, stronger and smarter than normal kids.

I spent the most of my time looking at the sky from high places. I didn't go to a kindergarten, so I had a lot of free time. I didn't really go to the park, because the kids there were afraid of me, well, with the exception of one. A skinny, spiky brown haired boy named Issei wasn't afraid of me. Not even one bit. He always envied my power, and he always told me, that he will become stronger.

Even though he was a bit perverted at times, he always protected his friends. Including me, even though I didn't need it, so it goes without saying, we got in a lot of fights. Sometimes I even visited him at the house and played there. He was the only real friend I had.  
I liked living like that.

My parents. My mother was an extra devil by the name of Eve. An ironic name for a devil, isn't it? My father was a human. I don't remember much about him. I know he was strong for a human. He always protected my mother. And He protected me.

The place we stayed at was a small apartment with 3 rooms. My mother had long, black hair and bright green eyes. She read my books before I fell asleep. They were always stories about adventurers who travel around the world and battle monsters and dragons. Those night time stories are my best memories.

Once, when I asked my mother why do people always want to fight dragons, she seemed a bit bewildered, then she smiled and answered – '_'The Dragons are a symbol of power. The dragons were feared and people worshiped them. And from fear, power was born. People trained and made weapons to slay them. Remember, not all dragons are evil. The same is with us, devils, not all of us are evil.''_

My mother looked a bit sad inside, but she told me not to worry, because everything is alright. And I believed her.

But that was wrong.  
Nothing was alright.

One night, when I was 9 years old, the devils came to our apartment. They were there to kill my mother. My mother protected me, and my father protected my mother.

Those humans are amazing. A single human, my father, bought us enough time to escape from strong devils.

The scene of my father fighting was burned into my heart. His bloody face, his scars, his screams, but from him I got my conviction. To become strong. To protect my mother. Ever since that day , I promised myself to never cry. And I never did.

After that, my mother used her contacts with the underworld and we moved there. The devils who killed my father were never found. All I remember about them is that they had a tattoo of a firefly on their hands.

My life in hell was hell. Quite ironic. In the human world I was stronger than average children, but down here I was the weakest. I always got bullied. Bullying in the underworld was a lot more painful than in human world. They used me to test new spells and moves, of course I dodged them and when I could I attacked back, but it usually didn't work. The talented pure bloods were strong without training.

I trained. I trained harder than anyone. I spent weeks in mountains, not going to school and training, surviving and concentrating. I was good at magic. I didn't really like using devil powers, but that was the only thing I could use. I could control magic, but my magic power reserves were low.

When I was smaller I always observed my father training. He was ex-military, a mercenary. He would spar with his friends, so I still remember the way they fought. That was all I needed to start training in martial arts. If he could be so strong as a human, I can be stronger.

Other than training, I read books. A lot of books. Books about everything. Novels, poems, and books about power. I got my hands on an old senjutsu book, It took a lot of time and patience, but I learned the basics.

I developed a handful of skills that helped me in everyday life.

My mother was becoming sicker with every coming day. She blamed herself for the death of my father and she was getting eaten from inside by her guilt. By the time I turned 15, she barely even moved, and when she did, it was to eat.

I never did tell her the truth about school. I always told her I had friends and I had fun. When I went training, I told her I was staying at a friends house. With time, I had become stronger than those of my class. My training overrode their talent, and they couldn't bully me anymore.

They didn't like that.

I shouldn't have showed off. I should have laid low.

One day after training, they were at my house. They found out about everything. About me being a half-devil and about my mother.

I blacked out and beat them by an inch of their lifes.

I didn't sleep since that day, I waited. Waited for them to come. And they came.

They came for my mothers life, but this time, I was ready.

My mother didn't really care about her life. I heard her beg , to just keep me alive. I released my anger and shattered the house to pieces while taking my mother outside.

I put her down in the grass and started fighting with everything I had. I killed few using magic attacks, but as soon my magic reserves were empty, they got the upper hand. The man who killed my father, the strongest of the bunch made me watch him kill my mother.

_From far away I heard the cries of a small boy. _

_It was me._

They just left me there. I don't really know how long, but before long I noticed someone looking down on me.

It was my father.

I didn't even remember his face, it was a shadow, but he started to talk to me.

''You couldn't protect your mother then, and you couldn't now. I'm disappointed.'' – He pointed his finger at me- '' You promised me you will become strong. You promised to never cry. You promised to protect your own mother.''

My father had dropped down on his knee, still looking down on me.

''..What the hell are you talking about?'' I spit out blood from my mouth. – ''Your not real, and I didn't promise you anything, you couldn't have heard me, and even if you could, I didn't say it out loud. Stop bullshiting me.''

''Well then...'' The shadow ,who was talking in the voice of my father, got up. – ''I guess you really did go insane.''

He started laughing.

''But listen, don't you want revenge? ''

''..Yeah, I want to kill them.''- I got up on one knee.

''Then get up, and run. You need to become stronger. The servants of those who you beat half to death are coming for you.''

I got up. My body was covered with bruises. I started to running.

I looked back at the man of Shadows.

It wasn't a shadow anymore. It was a middle aged man with blonde hair, brown eyes and a slight stubble. His hair was short and spiky.

I finally remembered the face of my father.

I won't turn back now.

* * *

I woke up. All of my joints were stiff. I looked around. I was in a hospital room. A cute looking nurse that was walking trough the corridor looked at me, surprised. She came and spoke to me.

''I didn't really expect for you to be up this soon, Mr. Ayato.'' - She smiled at me -''Please, try to not move around too much, we need to run some tests, plus your joints are stiff.''

She looked at my confused face. -'' Don't worry. You are in the Fallen Angel hospital. I can't imagine what you went trough, but it's over now. Go back to sleep, I will contact the ones who put you here.'' - She smiled, and started walking away.

''Please, tell me, how long was I out?'' - My head was still spinning.

''About a week.''

I fell back on the bed. I looked at my collarbone. There was the mark of Ouroboros.

''So it wasn't a dream, huh.''

* * *

**Second chapter of Ouroboros, the past is now ****revealed.  
**For the future, you can expect training with Vali, a meeting with a certain governor and Ophis. A lot more Ophis.


	3. Chasing Shadows, Part 3

I was walking down a crumbling field. My head was spinning, and I couldn't understand anything. I looked down at my feet. There were shards of glass everywhere. My feet were bloody.

I looked up, the scenery had changed. It was my old house. The house in Japan. I was still dizzy, and everything seemed monotone.

''What the fuck is going on?'' – I was murmuring to myself while walking even further in the house.

I noticed my mother. She was standing there, in front of me,bringing color to the world. She turned to me, and said – ''Oh, Ayato, already home?''

A tear flowed down my cheek.

''Mo-'' – As I began the sentence, I didn't get to finish it. A small boy passed trough me, like I was a ghost. He was wearing shorts and a t-shit with a bunny logo on it. He had black, short, and spiky hair.

''Thats.. me.'' - I stuttered. The child me walked up to my mother and started talking about his day. All I could do is watch this scene in a daze.

Suddenly, nausea hit me, and the scenery shattered like glass. In front of me stood the man who killed my parents. I remembered everything about him. His red eyes, his, long, tar black hair. He was wearing light armor, with the base color of black, his boots were army style, black. He was muscular, and looked middle aged.

''You're sweaty'' – he said in a low voice.

My world was spinning.

''Calm down, I'll help you'' – He was in the motion of touching my forehead.

Every nerve, every gear in body went into overdrive, I hit off the hand, sidestepped, and catched the killer by his neck and got it into a chokehold. His life was in my hands.

''KID, STOP!''

My world stopped spinning and I understood what happened. It was a nightmare. And I was holding the nurse in a chokehold. I released her and started frantically apologizing. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. She looked at me, in fear. A middle-aged man in a suit, with purple eyes, black hair and with golden bangs in front, and a slight stubble helped her to get up and he held her hand. The nurse blushed and started to stutter. She bowed and walked away.

''Ain't that the spirit, eh kid.'' – The man sat down on my bed. I was sweating really hard. Half of my bed was drenched, as was my clothes.

''..Who are you?'' – I was sitting up in my bed, I still felt dizzy.

''Oh right, I didn't tell you. '' The man chuckled. – ''I'm Azazel, the governor of the Fallen Angels.

''...What?'' – I was confused.

''Yeah, that was all I could tell when Vali came into my office with bloody kid on his shoulders. You were out cold. ''

''Then Vali, he..?'' – He noticed it was hard for me talk

''Yeah, I took Vali in when he was a kid. I taught him everything he knows, you know.'' Azazel smiled. The smile looked evil.

''..What will happen to me now?'' – As I said that he started to scratch his chin.

''You? Well, I'll get you a place to live and some cash.''

''..But why? Why for me, do all this?''

''Why? Well, Vali said he is gonna train you. He told me he is going to make you into a strong devil. Plus, he told me your situation, your parents, that is. He tried to hide it, but he was feeling sympathy for you.''

''..I don't know how to answer to all this..'' I looked down to the floor.

''How about just saying ''thank you''?'' –The governor grinned.

''..Thank you.'' – I bowed my head.

''Anyways, you don't look too god. I'll come back in a few days, you need rest.''

I decided to look at the facts. The only damage that I have left is scars and mental damage. I'll pass on spending another week in the silence of the hospital.

''Mr. Azazel, wait. I just had a nightmare, I'm fine.'' – I got out of the bed. My joints were stiff. My legs felt so heavy , it was almost like they were filled with lead.

''..Alright then. Wait here, I'll be back soon, I'll go pick up some documents and get you some clothes.'' – With that, the governor walked away in a quick pace. I was wearing the hospital robes.

I needed to wash my face. I asked the nearby nurse for directions and went to the bathroom.

The water washed away my restlessness together with the sweat. There was a mirror above the sink and that was when I noticed. My usually flawlessly straight, black hair was messy and had strands of white. My face looked like I had aged 5 years in the span of this week. I had a straight scar on my left cheek.

It was the same face, yet I couldn't recognize it.

I opened the hospital robe to look at my body. My muscle was covered with countless scratches and scars, the small amount of fat I had was gone, and I looked a bit more skinny than I was before.

''Makes sense, I guess, I slept for a week.'' – I was talking to myself. I closed the hospital robe.

I looked at my face more closely to the mirror. I tried to smile. My face became stiff and my lips formed into a unnerving grin while my eyes stayed the same way, slightly squinting.

'''The face of a 100 battle warrior, my friend. '' – I swiped my leg and turned around. It was Vali.

''Vali, don't sneak up on my like that.'' – I lowered my arms.

''..Even though you went trough a single one.'' – he shrugged. He was wearing a suit.

''Whats with the suit?''

''We are having a meeting with the Grigori people, come, we have one ready for you as well.'' Vali turned around and waved his hand. I followed him.

We went back to the room. I changed into the suit. It was a slim fitting, black suit with a white shirt. I was in the process of putting on the necktie when I realized that I have no idea how to tie it.

I looked at Vali, who was standing in doorway. ''Vali, can you help me tie the-'' – I went silent the moment he turned to me. He didn't have one.

''You don't know how tie a necktie either?'' – I spoke as I couldn't hold in a chuckle.

''Don't even start, Ayato.''- Vali answered in a angry tone.

I exhaled as I threw away the necktie. –''Lets go.''

* * *

It was raining outside, we walked side by side, Vali was a centimeter or two taller than me. We reached the outer side of the hospital and stopped.

''This is a really fitting weather, isn't it.'' –I said.

''It is.'' Vali snickered. –'' Azazel should be here soon.''

I looked at the purple sky and let the rain drops hit my face. A black sports car came around the corner. Vali got in the front, I in the back.

Azazel was at the wheel, and when he started driving he stated the facts. –''23% of your body is covered in scars and your right shoulder blade is burned pretty badly. Some of the scars were old. But anyways, other than that, it's only mental damage that is left now.''

He looked at me, he seemed concerned.

''I'm- I'm fine, Mr. Azazel.'' – I stuttered. He has a way of talking with people, I noted that.

''Drop the ''Mr.'', Ayato. ''- Azazel laughed as he sped up.

We were speeding down the streets of the Fallen Angel territory. I was looking at the streets. They didn't really seem all that different from the Devil side.

''Where are we going anyways, Azazel?''- I enquired.

''To the Grigori. A fallen Angel organization that I lead. It has a lot of training and testing areas''- he chuckled- ''You will enjoy it, trust me.''

''..I see. Remind me again, why are we wearing suits?''

He scratched his head- ''Ah, right, I didn't tell you. I'll introduce you to the leaders of the Grigori and your initiation will be held.''

''Initiation?''

He smirked. – ''Yes, indeed, an initiation. Because you are a devil, it might go down wrong, but whatever, just keep you head down.''

* * *

With that, we arrived at the Grigori. It was a giantic, castle-like building with an enormous free land around it. It was starting to rain even heavier. We went into the building. The building inhabitants were all looking at us.

''Are you guys really popular here?'' – I asked Vali, who was walking near me, and like me, behind Azazel.

He smirked. ''No, Ayato, you are. You are center of all of the talks that have been going down here.''

''How the hell did that happen?'' – I was bewildered, honestly.

''Well, probably the fact that I brought you in here, and that you are getting welcomed to the inner circle. And lets not forget the fact that you are a devil.''

''..I see.''

While we talked, we had arrived at the lift. We got in, Azazel took out a card and swiped it, and the lift started to move.

We arrived at the top, as we stepped out, I felt a strong concentration of power in the air. We walked few meters ahead in a big, expensive looking corridor with paintings. We stepped trough big double-doors and there they were. 3 Men.

One was a tall, strong body build man, with a robe and ornaments, he just nodded.

Second was a gruffy looking middle-aged man, with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He just looked at me from head to toe, and said nothing.

The third was releasing killing intent and had a grin on his face. He was a tall and muscular. He was wearing a suit like robe with gold ornaments. He had spiky ears, red eyes and long, black hair. He was standing with hands in his pockets, clearly not pleased with the situation.

The long man with the pleased look shook my hand.

''Nice to see on your feet again. I'm Shemhazai, I'll be the next head of Grigori if Azazel does something stupid.''

I nod, and try to smile. Hearing how Vali snickered, I guess It wasn't a great one.

''I'm Barakiel.''

With the way the gruffy looking man said it and looking at his body language, I guess he isn't really happy about me being here. But still, I guess it is better than the third jackass. He brought his face closer to mine.

''Listen, you little shit, don't you think It's enough with one shitty half-devil? And now you show up? ''

Azazel stepped in. – ''We talked about this, calm down Kokabiel.''

I know I should have stayed quit, I know that I should have kept my head down. Then why? Why can't I stop myself?''

''How about I displace your fucking teeth, you yankee bastard?''

Silence.

''AhahaHAHAHAHAHAHA.''- Kokabiel let out a loud laugh. He seemed entertained.'' – So the kid can talk huh?'' He came a step closer, but Azazels arm stopped him. He was angry.

''You know what happens if you do anything to this boy, right?''

''..Yeah yeah, I'll just test him a bit.''

He conjured a light sword in his hand, and lunged at me. If I was off guard I wouldn't have been able to move, his killing intent was just that strong, but i wasn't. I concentrated my energy flow to the legs and decided to dash behind him.

..With a loud noise I crashed in the wall on the other side of the room. My chest hurt like It was getting impaled by a thousand needles. I fell to my knee and started coughing.

''What the hell did you expect, you idiot? He still has to recover.'' – Azazel hit Kokabiel with the back of his palm, Kokabiel crashed into the other wall. '' NOW I'LL HAVE TO REPAIR THESE WALLS GODDAMI-OUCH!''- Azazels fit was stopped by the God Rule system that didn't allow Fallen Angels and Devils mention god's name. He was holding his head.

The stinging feeling was almost over, and Vali had walked over to me. He gave me his hand and helped me to get up. He whispered into my ear –''The power, did you feel it?''

''You mean, her power is the reason why I couldn't control my dash?'' – I whispered back.

''Yeah, and we will talk about that later, for now, I'll tell you one thing - lie, deceive and exploit.''

I'm ready to do everything it takes. Even it if takes me to hell and back.

With the commotion ending, everyone stood around me. Azazel spoke.

''Ayato, are you ready to join the Grigori?''

''..Yes.''

''Are you ready to throw away being a devil, and serving the Satan?''

I suppressed my laughter.

''Of course.''

''Will you serve the Grigori, and only the Grigori?''

I hesitated slightly. – ''Yes''

''Members, do you agree?''

Shemhazai answered – '' Yes''

Barakiel answered, although didn't sound very pleased. – '''..Yes.''

Vali just watched silently. I guess he isn't one of the top dogs.

And lastly, the now with a bruise on his face, Kokabiel answered- ''Whatever, at least the kid has some guts.''

Azazel glared at him. – ''I'll take that as a yes.''

''Welcome Ayato, you are now a VIP class member of the Grigori, although Slash Dog isn't here to accommodate you, he wouldn't mind.'' – Azazel shook my hand.

He gave me a credit card and keys.

''The credit card has cash on it, so spend it as you please, but remember, one day you will work back what you spent.'' He put on an evil smirk – ''The keys are for your room, Vali, take him there.''

''Alright.''

* * *

With that, I was left alone with Vali. It felt a bit awkward.

''Listen, when was the last time you ate?'' Vali implored

''..About 9 days ago.''- My stomach involuntary roared.

''I figured, lets go get some food.''

I was led back down in the elevator, and into the Grigori cafeteria. The whole building looked fancy, including the cafeteria. We both got food, I took 3 bowls of rice and about a kilogram of chicken breast.

I was about to sit down at the nearby tables, but Vali signaled for us to go further. He stopped at a door, swiped his card and went in. I followed. What awaited us was a bunch of grade A tables. We went to the very end of the place.

''So this is how the VIP get treated here, huh.'' I said as we sat down.

''So, lets get to the topic at hand first. '' Vali took a bite out of his chicken.

''..Ophis''

''Yer a dumbass.''

''Huh?''

''Did you know it's bad luck to have a dragon god be near you? But you, you basically made yourself to be her familiar.''

''And your point is?'' –I was eating rice as I talked

''You really don't see a problem here?''

''Should I?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''..Nevermind then.'' - I think Vali actually facepalmed. –''Basically, about Ophis – No one knows, no one can know, and no one will know, got that?''

''..Yes.'' – I was moving rice around in the second bowl.- ''..But why did she accept me like that?'

''The hell would I know? But it's weird, do you have a high affinity for dragons or something?''

''High what? '' – I was confused

''Affinity. Like, affinity with ice makes your ice magic be a lot stronger than others. The same with dragons. If you have an affinity with dragons, they will be attracted to you, and they will enjoy your presence. But affinity so strong that it attracts the Dragon God, now that's a first.''

''..I see.'' I started eating the chicken. ''But why would I have it?''

''Do you have any dragon tamers from your mothers side?''

''That's the thing. I have no idea about my mothers past. All I know is that she is an extra devil.''

''..So she didn't tell you anything about your grandparents and such?''

''No, she didn't. Guess I'll need to do some digging. Possibly, I'll find out what the real reason for the assassins were.''

Vali smirked. ''You are smarter than you look , you know that? Well, now you look like a torture victim, but that's a whole another story. ''

I chuckled. ''They don't send assassins, especially this skilled assassins to kill someone who made a child with a human. Even I understand that.''

We ate in silence for a while.

''You know, you never did tell me anything about why we are hiding everything about Ophis.''

Vali looked away. ''I'll tell you everything soon. Ophis will show up soon enough.''

''So, what will you do tomorrow?''

''Me? No Ayato, we.''

''What do you mean?''

''You will be my training partner.'' Vali started to laugh.'' Will you be able to keep up?''

I grinned – ''I will, don't worry.''

I was in my room. It was a giant, studio type room. My house all together had less space. The Walls were filled with books. It had a boxing bag, some weights, and a salmon ladder. I dropped in the bed, exhausted.

Although I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep, so I kept staring out of the window. It was already night time. I felt so fucking lonely.

* * *

_A boy looked at the moon_

_And the moon looked at a boy_

_The moon wasn't alone, he had many_

_A boy had only the moon._

_As he stared at the moon_

_All he could think was_

_That this world is wrong._

* * *

**_Hey everyone, who is reading this far in, thank you! _**

**_I hope you enjoy it, this chapter has almost no action, but I have to make the story somehow, right?_**

**_Next chapter will have training, and Ophis, I promise._**

**_Please leave a review if you want to know something. _**

**_'Till next time, Blueprints._**


	4. Chasing shadows, Part 4

**A week or so later.**

I was reading a novel and eating breakfast in the main cafeteria when an attractive young girl with long black hair, purple eyes and a short black dress sat down across from me.

''Hey, new guy, I'm Raynare! What's your name?'' – She said cheerfully.

''..Ayato.'' – I answered, uneagerly.

She tilted her head, cutely

''Listen, do you need any help here? I can help you with anything you want!'' – She said, cutely.

''..I'm good, thank you.''- I answered, uneagerly

''What are you reading?'' – She asked, cutely.

''..The Black Goat's egg.'' – I answered, uneagerly.

''Is it good?'' – She asked, cutely.

''..It is.'' – I answered uneagerly.

She laughed cutely.

''You aren't really one to talk much, right?'''- She stated, cutely

''..Well, for one, I dislike fake people.''

''Huh?'' – The facade of cuteness shattered.

I was observing. Even the way she moved was fake. Her smile, her bright features, the cute voice, everything. She blinked a lot when talking. And those eyes, the way she looked at me. I know those eyes. I remember those eyes. The eyes girls had back in the Devil school. Eyes of pure disgust, eyes of ridicule.

''Yeah, you really are a worse liar than you think. '' – I put down my book and looked at her. – ''Tell me what the hell do you want or get lost.''

''Fufufufu~. '' She laughed as she spoke, belittling me – ''What can you do to me, anyways? You don't look too strong.''

I was wearing a loosely fitting black hoodie, army cargopants and boots.

I glared at her. –''I'll smear you over these walls.''

She gulped.

''Ha, fine. You are close to Azazel, right?'' - Her voice was now sounding a lot older than before. Womanly.

''Yes.''

''You know, I want Azazel. I want to ravage him. I though I could use you to get to him.''

''..I see. So you're a groupie?'' I asked, amused.

''I'm not a groupie, you idiot, my love is pure.''- She crossed her arms and looked pissed.

I looked at the watch on my wrist.

''Well, it's about time I go.'' I got up, and looked at Raynare. ''Here, read this, it's pretty good. '' – I threw her the book. She caught it awkwardly.

''It was nice meeting you, Raynare.'' – with that, I left.

She stood there and watched me leave, speechless, holding the book at her chest.

* * *

Vali was chasing me trough the forest. He was faster, stronger and even more talented than I though.

And me, on the other hand, I was definitely stronger and faster than before, but overall- unstable. I was dashing in high speeds, without breaking a sweat. This was pure bliss.

Right at that moment, a giant spear of energy hit the tree where my head just was. The tree , and everything around it disappeared without a trace.

''YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!'' – I screamed, as I ran for my life.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA, RUN FOREST, RUN!'' – Vali was laughing way too hard.

I concentrated and remembered every magic spell I have ever learned. I opened my palm, concentrated the energy and got ready.

I dashed out in the open, and I saw Vali, floating midair with his Devil wings. I kicked off and spun circles midair, dodging his magic attacks. Yes, the power of the Ouroboros dragon allowed me to even do this. I released the power in my right hand, in the form a giant fireball at Vali. He just stood there.

The fireball engulfed him. The fire died out about 3 seconds later. I was on the ground looking at him. Nothing had happened to him. He landed in front of me.

''That is the best you can do?''

He was looking down on me.

''Nah, you battle maniac!'' I dashed right at him

He got into battle stance, as soon as I got into his reach, I threw a right cross, and as soon as he parried it he threw a straight right, I dodged it, and dropped down and span around, using my left leg as a pivot, my right as a means to attack.

With a loud shout he jumped in the air.

-Just as I expected. When gravity took over and he began to land, I dashed at him and spin back kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and crashed trough a few trees.

''Ya know, for a battle maniac, you are really bad at hand-to-hand, Vali.'' – I aggravated him.

He came out of the forest, seemingly unharmed, except for the sole print on his black t-shirt.

''Ha, unlike you, I can use this thing called MAGIC!'' As he said the last word a lot of magic circles appeared behind him. At the snap of his finger they all shot out random magic. I jumped up in the air, trying to dodge the attacks, I made various flips and spins. The magic followed me. A fire one hit me, as soon as that happened, I landed, and threw the flaming hoody at Vali. I dashed behind him. He expected that, so he flipped around, just to see nothing.

I punched him right in the jaw. He lost balance and took a few, wobbly steps backwards

''You know, looking away from your enemy is really bad in a battle.''

''You know, your enemy can attack you from more than just the front.'' – Vali smirked.

''FUC-AARRRGHHHHH!'' I screamed, Vali had made a magic circle of electricity behind me while I was dissing him. The Electricity was blocking my senses, and I couldn't really move.

I remembered the basics of electricity. Ground is the conductor. I focused all my power in my core and started letting out my aura that was light blue. Well, it was for a second. Purple color took over. At that moment, I felt pain, excruciating pain. I was screaming in pain. I stumbled backwards. At the edge of my vision I saw Vali lunging at me. He outstretched his arm, and blue light wings appeared on his back. As soon as he touched me I heard a loud noise.

[DIVIDE]

I fell straight on my back, while struggling to breathe. Vali helped me to get into the lotus position.

''C'mon man, breathe, breathe.''

I did. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the simple act of breathing. I imagined the flow of power all round me. I sensed the power flowing trough me and slowed it down. I opened my eyes. Vali was standing in front of me, with his blue light wings out.

[Welcome back, kid]

The wings spoke. They spoke to me.

''What the hell?''

[I'm Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, or simply Vanishing Dragon.]

''Wait Vali, you have a sacred gear? A longinus at that?''

Yes, the great longinus sacred gear, one of the 13. The Divine Divider. A sacred gear with one of the two Heavenly dragons sealed in it – The Vanishing Dragon sealed in it. It's power – to divide and transfer power to the owner.

'''..I do.''

I couldn't believe what he saying.

''You are the descendant of the Maou Lucifer, and you have a longinus? ''

''Exactly.'' Vali said proudly.

''That's ridiculous!''

''The world miracle might as well have been made for me.'' Vali grinned.

[Back to the point, kid. You can't use Ophis power that much and in such a short time interval. You need to slowly adjust to, or else you will perish under it.]

''What do you mean with perish?''

[You will burn alive from inside out. You body isn't suitable for such high amounts of power.]

The sentence felt like a kick in the chest.

''Then what can I do?''

[The thing you clung to half your life. Training. Train and meditate. Let the power slowly sink into your skin, not carve yourself from inside. Accept it, but don't let it devour you.]

Vali let his wings inside.

''So that's that.'' – He said, nonchalantly.

''Wait, Vali. Does this mean that you were holding back on me while fighting?''

''What?''- Vali stopped in his tracks

''If you were, then I feel like you are looking down on me!'''

''..No, I weren't'' – Vali smiled. – ''Are you using your full Ophis power? You are not, you are using a sliver of her power, such a small amount, that she probably doesn't even know you are using any at all. So when you will be able to use your full power, I'll use mine.''

Of course. That makes sense. Why did I do that?

'''..Sorry, Vali. You are actually more gentle than you seem.''

''Nah, you are seeing things.'' Vali, who had stepped away from me, turned to me. – ''Well, whatever. Now that you know that I'm the White Dragon Emperor, I'll tell you the rest.''

''About Ophis, huh.'' – Finally.

''Yes. The reason why Ophis and I were talking is because we created the ''Khaos Brigade''. For her, the reason is defeating the Great Red, for me – to fight strong opponents. ''

''If it's so, then why are you hiding it?''

''Well, for one, do you know what happens if you kill Great Red?''

''Well, he is the dream dragon, then no more dreams, or something?'' – I was scratching behind my ear.

''Maybe. But for what's known, the whole world will be thrown into disarray. Possibly even Lu-Yang dragon will wake up from his slumber and act as if it is the end of the world.''

''I see. And the other?''

'''We hide criminals. We will be criminals. We are criminals, actually. We will attack high standing devils, angels and fallen angels. By the way, did you know that the 3 powers plan on signing a peace treaty?

''..Huh?''- I was bewildered.

''Yeah, exactly. They want to sign a peace treaty and then just chill out doing nothing, and acting as friends.''

''...''- I didn't know what to say

Vali grinned. – ''And we don't want that. It will be boring if that happens.''

''..I see.''

''What will do, Ayato?''

''Me? '' – I looked at the sky.- ''Ophis wants to defeat Great Red, right?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''She wants silence. You know of the legend, right?''

''Yeah. She was born in the Dimensional Gap, and then she left for a while. When she returned, Great Red was there, right?''

''She wants the silence there that was before Great Red. Therefore, she wants to kill him.''

''I see.''

''..'' – Vali was looking at me in silence.

''Well then.'' - I stopped. - ''I'll follow Ophis till the end of the world.''

''..Why? Even if didn't offer Ophis your life, I would have saved you anyways. You don't need to feel like you really owe your life like that to her.''- Vali was surprised.

''She didn't just save me, she gave a me chance to change. To become stronger, a lot stronger than I could have ever before. She gave a means of revenge.'' – My fists were shaking.

''..I see. '' – Vali took a few steps back from me. –''Wanna go again?''

My chest was still slightly hurting, but I was good to go.

''You know Vali, when you are training together with someone, and not just alone, in solitary, not just pushing yourself to the absolute limit to stay above the water that is life, it's fun. I'm enjoying it.''

Vali had a melancholic expression on his face. – ''Yeah, I know.''

After those words, he lunged at me, and I got into a battle position.

* * *

**Afternoon.**

It was night, I was up. I had just finished jumping up and down the salmon ladder, and now, I was meditating.

At least I had gotten the base understanding down. I can now recognize what's mine, and whats her's. I slowly took a deep breath. I started to push her power into my veins. It felt like melted metal, burning me from inside. It flowed slowly, until the power sink into my whole body. I stayed like that, not moving a muscle, not even blinking. I was only wearing my shorts. My body was steaming. Just shy of 5 minutes, I experienced the ''pins and needles in my chest'' feeling, so I pushed the power out. I started to cough uncontrollably.

Her power, it's enormous.

She, the Ouroboros dragon, how does she feel?

Is she lonely?

It was then, when someone knocked on my rooms door. I put on a black t-shirt that covered my Ouroboros mark. I opened the door. In the hallway, there was Azazel.

''Yo kid, got time to talk?'' – He was wearing the usual suit.

''Yeah, sure.''

''Then put on a coat or something.''

''Sure, be right back.'' - I closed the door and opened my closet. I put on a hoodie and a scarf.

I opened the door and started walking with Azazel. We went to the elevator, and he swiped his card twice. The elevator started moving, like always. When it opened we were on a platform, high up in the air. Well, not a platform, but more of a balcony of sorts.

We took a step out of it. We went to the very edge of it, and as Azazel, as I pressed on the railing.

''Quite the view, isn't it, Ayato.'' – Azazel said in a melancholy filled voice.

Indeed it was. Even though the Grigori, from inside didn't seem that high up, this balcony was something else. The view stretched too all 4 sides of the underworld. If i'm not mistaken, you can even see the Devil capital from here.

''It is'' – I responded.

''..But well, that's not why I brought you here. Listen, there's a rumor floating around the underworld, that a lot of strong and evil creatures with all kind of powers are banding together to make a group.''

''...'' – I stayed silent, and focused.

''It was called the Khaos Brigade, if I'm not mistaken.'' – Azazel smirked. – ''Do you know anything about it, Ayato? Anything at all?''

I gulped. – ''Why should I?''

''Well, quite frankly, it's rumored that a very powerful being is controlling - Ophis .''

''Who is Ophis?''

Azazel was bewildered. – ''Huh? You don't know of Ophis?''

''Oh, actually, I might have read about her. The true dragon, isn't it?''

Azazel was confused. –''Why her? It has taken a form a old man.''

''...I just read a book that portrayed her as a small girl.''

''Damn, devil books are weird.''- Azazel chuckled - ''Well, I'll take your word for it. Anyways, about your parents.''

I gulped, again. – ''What about them?'

''There will be a time, when I'll be able to use my power as the Governor of Fallen Angels to find out who their killers are. So if there is anything at all, you want to tell me, do it now, Ayato.''- As he said that, he gave me a concerned look.

I will not turn back.

''Thank you, Azazel. There is one thing I want to tell you.''

''And that is?''

'''Thank you. For the room, for the books and for the clothes. They're a perfect fit. ''

Azazel nervously laughed. I'm guessing he expected a whole lot different answer than I gave him.

''You know, Grigori has a clothing line, so if you need anything, maybe a fighting light armor, or something like that, just go downstairs, you'll find them. ''

''I'll keep that in mind.''

''Has there been any problems with your scars, or the mental damage part?''

I haven't had a peaceful night sleep in a week. I've been sleeping in slow burst, having nightmares for the most of them.

''No, everything is fine. I don't even have time to think about it with all the training I'm doing.''

''I see. Good.'' – He smiled. –''About that, it's possible that we will have a job for you two soon.''

''That's good to know.'' – A smile rose on my face.

''You know, if you want to get a girl for yourself, you should work on that smile. You look like a homicidal maniac.'''- Azazel started to laugh. I joined him.

''Will you do anything to your hair? You could color it back to black, or just dye it white. I know some very skilled people. How do you think I got these gold bangs, huh?'' – Azazel spoke in a cheerful tone

I touched my hair unconsciously. My hair wasn't as dry and wild looking as before, but the white strands haven't disspeared.

''..I guess I'll keep it as a reminder.''

''I see. You know, sometimes, you gotta learn to let go.''- Azazel looked at the sky. – ''But this is not the ''sometime'', is it.''

''It sure isn't.'' - I answered. We stood there, in silence enjoying the view for a few minutes.

''Would you look at the time, I have to go, some Fallen Angel governor things, ya know?''

''I see. Nice talking to you, Azazel.''

''Right back at ya, kiddo.'' Azazel had almost stepped into the elevator, when he stopped mid-step. – ''Your card, it works on this as well. As a kid, you liked high places, right?''

''..Yeah, I did.''

With that, Azazel left.

As soon as the lift started going down I burst out in laughter.

''HahahahaaHAHAHAHA! Lying is more fun that I thought.'' -There I was laughing, in the middle of the night, laughing at the moon. I almost screwed up, big time. I said that Ophis is a girl.

I spent a good while looking at view. Daylight had started to burn, so I jumped down from the top.

_Ophis, you know, I will be yours forever._

_Without you, I would have perished._

* * *

**Hello everyone reading this, It's Blueprints. I've been a bit more busy than previously, but I'll try to write more chapters. Well, with this, the ''Chasing Shadows'' part is done. For anyone who hasn't realized it yet, Ayato and Vali are 15 as of right now, so this is happening about 2 years before the events of the original ''Highschool DxD''.**

**I hope you enjoyed in, and if you did, please leave a review!**

**ps. I have proof that Ophis will show up in the next chapter.**

**_[..]As I was awoken from a nightmare, I noticed a soft and a gentle feeling on my chest. I nudged and got up a bit. It was Ophis, sleeping on my chest.[..]_**


	5. Recruitment, Part 1

**Month or so later.**

I and Vali were sparing with swords. We were standing in the underground Grigori training grounds. Various fallen angels were onlooking our spar.

Our blades clashed with heavy klang noises. We appeared and dissapeared all around the field, clashing our blades together. We stopped with a few meter distance between us. We were staring down one another.

''You know, no one said you can't use magic.'' – Vali said, making a bunch of magic circles appear behind him.

I imagined the lone little girl, Ophis. I felt the power sink into my bones. Just a little bit.

''INDEED!''- I made the same amount of magic circles and at the snap of my fingers they all shot out magic. So did Vali. Our magic clashed together and imploded. The arenas ground got shattered, and there were smoke everywhere. I readied my senses.

Vali jumped out of the smoke right behind me. He was holding his sword high above his head, ready to strike it down on my head. I spun around and held my sword above my head to block the hit. With a loud clang they clashed. He was using all of his brute strength trying to force it down my head.

I kicked him the stomach, which felt like a wall, but the kick still made some damage, and because of that Vali slightly stumbled. I got away from him for a second and then stepped in with a spinning attack. My blade went right where his head was supposed to be.

Of course, it wasn't. Vali had ducked and sidestepped. He got a slash on my back, and as I stumbled farther away from him, I created magic circles to encircle him. They all shot out electricity.

When the sparks died down, Vali was standing with a defense magic circle up.

I stepped in and slashed my blade sideways up from my side. As soon as my blade touched Vali's, it shattered. Losing my balance, I rolled on the ground and using one hand, jumped right back up.

''Vali you shit, we didn't talk about enforcing swords with magic!'' – I screamed, pissed.

''We didn't deny doing that either!''- He said, waving around his sword like a wand, showing it off.

This fucker, well, it's time to show off as well. I focused my power to my legs, infusing my Ki with Ophis power. Slightly purplish glow was coming from my body. This was Shadow Dash 2.0.

''Payback time.''- I kicked off.

''Huh?''- Vali quickly got into a battle stance.

I dashed all around him, kicking and punching him, while he couldn't keep up with my speed.

''ENOUGH!''- And with that scream, he brought the sword up in the air, span it around and hit the ground with it. I quickly jumped in the air.

A giant crater appeared where Vali was standing. He brought out his Blue light wings and kicked off the ground right at me, while I was still mid air. I tried to spin to avoid him, but to no use. His Light Wing mode was too fast.

I tensed every muscle in my body as he punched me in the stomach, I got thrown even higher in the air and hit the ceiling of the arena.

''ARGH-'' I convulsed in pain right as I hit the ceiling with my injured back.

From below I heard a sound echo in the whole arena.

[DIVIDE]

My power disappeared and I fell to the ground . I tried to get up, but couldn't. My back burned like a hot ember.

''..Alright, alright'' – I said, struggling to breath and coughing blood.-''You win, you win.''

The sound of applause echoed from the spar onlookers.

Vali landed right beside me, and made the wings disappear. He helped me get up.

He brought his face closer to my ear. – ''Try not use the Ophis power here in Grigori, remember what you said, Azazel is on to us.''

''Yeah, I couldn't help it.'' - I replied.

* * *

I and Vali were siting in the cafeteria, the VIP lounge and eating.

''Ouch, fuck, can't you be more careful?'' – I screamed in pain, almost dropping my fork.

Everything was like usual, except this part. Raynare was touching my sliced back and healing it. _She was doing badly_ would be a compliment.

''You have zero talent for this.'' I offended her.

''Oh, shut the fuck up Ayato, or I'll shove a lighting bolt up your ass.'' And to add injury to assault, she purposely pressed down on my scar even harder.

''..I'll pass on that. Sometimes you are really scary, ya know?'' – She really was scary.- ''But why are you doing this, anyways?

''Well, you have been lending me books to read for the past month. I don't feel like paying you back with sexual favors.''

Although Raynare was a charming, and a really well endowed individual, I couldn't look at her in that way ever since the whole ''I want to ravage Azazel'' fiasco.

''I'll pass on that.''- I had made a mistake.

She got me into a chockehold.- ''So you're saying I'm not beautiful eno-'' She was cut off by the small cough. We all looked in that direction.

A beautiful fallen angel women in a charming voice talked to us. – ''Excuse me for disturbing you lunch, Mr. Ayato and Mr. Vali, but Azazel has asked for you to accompany him on the balcony.''

''Yes, we will go right away. Thank you.''- Vali responded in a court manner.

Raynare let go of me. As I started following Vali, I heard her talk to herself

''Is this his new ''secretary''?'' - She showed a disgusted expression on her face.

* * *

We arrived at the balcony. Azazel was sitting on the edge.

''Yo, kids.''- Azazel said, in a cheerful voice.

''Why did you send for us, Azazel?'' – Vali stepped in front of me.

''I asked for you because I want to offer you a job. The job is dangerous, and it's possible that you will need to kill.''

''I accept.''-Vali said.  
''I accept.''-I said.

''Well, that was easy.''- Azazel chuckled.- ''The job is like this. A Fallen Angel from the Grigori- Bizof, is selling secrets on the black market. I want you to bring him back, or if worse comes to worse- kill him. ''

''What is so dangerous about it, then?'' – I asked, slightly confused.

''He is being guarded by a mercenary group, in which there are two SS class criminals. – The Stray Devil – Nekomata by the name of Kuroka and a devil that can use magic so well that it's talked that she can rival Mephisto himself.''

''Sounds fun.'' – Said I.  
''Sounds intreseting.''- Said Vali.

Azazel just shook his head. – ''I'll take that as a yes. Meet me back here as soon as you can.''

''YES SIR!''- We both said it, and then went to the elevator.

I almost kicked my door in from the excitement. I threw off my clothes and opened the closet. I picked a black tank top, and the suit I wore when I got out of the hospital. After putting on the suit pants and the tank top, I wore a light armor made by Grigori, it was so thin, that it almost seemed not there. I threw on the white shirt and the jacket. I also put a purple scarf around my neck. I wore dress shoes with a metal sole guard.

I set out to meet Azazel and Vali.

* * *

When I arrived at the top, I was hit by a feeling of overdressing.

''A suit? We are going in a battle, Ayato.'' – Vali was slightly cracking up.

''No, Vali, we are doing business. Business is supposed to be done in a suit.''- I waved my hand, dismissing him. He was wearing black tight fitting pants, a dark red shirt and black jacket with some straps on the arm.

''Alright, enough of that.'' – Azazel was serious.-''They are currently in the human world, in Japan. In this file here,''Azazel waved a document map- '', is everything you need to know. A deal will happen tomorrow. You will go in, take him in, or take him out, and get out. Got it?''

''Yes.''- We both responded.

''But how do you know about the deal, Azazel?'''- I asked.

''Some simple business. A friend of mine with no relations to Fallen Angels is a client. Of course he won't show up, but my favor is now gone. ''- Azazel grinned. He got up and walked behind us, near the elevator.

''When I'll snap my fingers, this platform will teleport you to the human world. Are you ready?''

We both nodded. I heard a snap and my world turned upside down for a second or two. When I came to, we were standing on a rooftop in Japan. It was my hometown. A hint of nostalgia came over me.

''Isn't this where you lived, Ayato?'' – Vali asked.

''It is. But how the hell exactly do you know all that?''- There, I asked it.

''Azazel has some friends, you know.''- Vali gave a unanswering answer. – ''C'mon, lets go.''

He started going to the ladders. I stayed up for a bit, looking at the sky, the clear sky. I looked at the evening sun. It was slightly orange.

''Ah, I missed this sky.'' – I was talking to no one in particular.

We were walking down the familiar streets of my childhood. Nothing was really different. As we walked a lot women looked back at us. I guess a view like this isn't really common.

''It's your fault Vali, you look like a model!'' – I scowled at Vali.

''The hell it is, I'm not the one wearing a suit and having a smile that belongs on a homicidal maniac!''- Vali rebutted.

''Well, I'm S-O-R-R-Y that I can't fucking smile anymore!'' – I spoke ironically.

Talking shit like that, we came in the neighborhood of the factory where we will meet the traitor- Bizof.

''Do you feel anything, Vali?'' – I asked, because I'm not so sure about my ability in finding enemy .

''Not specifically, but they have a nekomata on their team. If it's so, even I can't be sure. ''

Vali answered, slightly aggravated.

''I see.'' – I looked around. – ''Then lets get out of here.''

* * *

It was almost night when we checked in a two bed apartment in the middle of the city. It was an expensive room. I was sitting in my bed as I looked over the file that Azazel gave us.

The Nekomata Kuroka, the SS criminal. She went rouge after killing her devil master and ever since she has been a mercenary, working here and there.

And the Magic girl, nothing is known about the girl, but if she is working as a mercenary, everything could happen.

''Hey Vali, do you think we could get the-''- I was cut off by Vali.

''SS stray Kuroka and the Magic Girl in our team?''

''Yeah, exactly.''

''That is our actual objective. I spoke with Ophis. We will create teams for us. One will be mine, other will be yours.''

''..I see. What will be the composition of our teams?''

''Something similar to the devil peerage system.''

''..Did we really have to do it like that?'' – I asked, slightly irritated.

''Yes, we do.''

''So you want those two?'' – I asked.

''No, actually, you do.'' – He responded. – ''I have my eye on a knight, a magic user and a senjutsu user.''

''Huh? Since when?'' – I was bewildered and impressed at the same time.

''Since they joined the Khaos Brigade.'' – Vali responded with a bitter smile.

We talked a bit more until it became night. I was trying to fall asleep. Of course, as always, I had problems with that.

After a while I drowsed off.

* * *

I was at my old house, this time as a teenager. My mother was weak and crying. A younger me was just looking at her trough the door.

The scenery shattered and I was looking down my self, again. I was pushed against the ground, and they killed my mother, again. The assassins all turned they're head towards me. They got up. They started walking toward me.

''Ah, you are gonna attack me in the dreams as well? Alright, I'll chase you fucks till the end of the world!'' As I got in a battle stance, I felt a heart-warming feeling. A feeling I haven't felt since I lost my father.

The scenery shattered, a little girl in a gothic loli dress appeared in front of me. With a wave of her hand she shattered the shadows of my life.

_A beautiful death._

Now we were two, in a middle of a white, empty space.

She came closer to me. All I needed to do to is outstretch my arms and I could hug her. She looked at me from below with those alluring, yet emotionless eyes.

''..Get on your knees.''- She said, aloofly.

I did that.

I was on my knees, and now our roles were reversed. She was looking down on me. From below, her lips seemed so strangely seductive.

She took my head with her long, slender fingers and brought it to her chest. She was hugging me.

My world was blown away by a simple touch of hers.

''..Do not worry child, this is nothing but a dream.'' She said, in her usual stoic voice expression. ''Sleep, you have nothing but deserved it.''

A soft smile rose to my face. I closed my eyes and sunk into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt a bright ray of sun my face. I looked outside of my window. It was almost midday. I tried to get up but noticed something soft on my chest. I nudged and looked at my chest. It was Ophis, curled up on my chest.

Her obsidian black hair was messy and all over the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, breathing slowly, trough her barely open mouth. She moved her leg and it touched mine.

She opened her eyes. She moved her face up, and looked right into my eyes. Her soft lips were only a few centimeters apart from mine, and our noses – they almost touched. She stayed like that, for a few seconds.

My heart was beating so loud, that I was sure she could hear it. She used my chest to push herself up.

Now she was sitting on top of me. I moved slighty and got my back against the beds end. She was now sitting on my crouch, still looking at my face, not budging an inch.

She clearly didn't mind, but I couldn't speak a word.

''..Good morning, child.''- She started to speak first.

''G-Good morning, Ophis.'' – I answered, slightly stuttering.

''Did you sleep well?'' – She asked.

''Actually..'' I stopped mid sentence because I understood what had changed apart from Ophis being in my lap. –''This is the first time in more than month that I can say that I slept well.''

'''..Good.''- Ophis acknowledged my answer.

For a little while, we didn't speak at all. We just kept staring at each other. I'd guess that I found it a lot more awkward than her.

''..Ophis, as much as I enjoy this, why are you in my bed?''

''..For a while now, I, had this uneasiness. It was the first time in my whole life, that I, Ophis, felt uneasy.''

''..''- I allowed Ophis to talk.

''Every time night came around, it was a lot stronger. I understood that you are at fault, child.''

I was slightly confused. – ''What? How?''

''We are connected, and the connection isn't only a one way from me to you. It goes both ways.''

''So you can feel what I can right now?'' – I asked.

Ophis tilted her head. – ''..No, I can't. I can just feel the outlines of heavy emotions. Like anger, sadness and happiness.''

''..I see. So basically, you came to help me sleep?''

''Not only that, but yes.''

'''What else then?''- I asked.

She didn't answer. She tilted closer to my face. She looked right into my eyes.

''..Don't blink.''- She ordered.

I tried not to blink, but I kept swallowing saliva that kept appearing in my mouth.

She tilted back and got off me. She jumped off the bed and stood there, looking at me.

I got out of bed and suited up.

''..Your scars, why didn't you heal them using phoenix tears?'' – Ophis seemed confused.

''Because I want them to stay as a reminder.''

Ophis didn't answer. Did she not understand me?

''My power, do you like it?''

''I do.''

''Do you regret giving me your life?''

''I don't.'''

''I see.'' Ophis squinted her eyes a little bit, it was strangely arousing. – ''..You shouldn't give up everything to chase your revenge, _my A-y-a-t-o.'' _

The last part of her sentence almost seemed like a whisper that echoed while she was teleporting away.

As she disappeared, I realized that I was sweating profusely. I opened my rooms door and went to the rooftop. Vali was there, sleeping on the roof.

I sat down near him.

''So how was it, meeting Ophis again?'' – Vali asked me, with one eye open.

''It was... strange, to be honest.''

''What do you mean?''

''It was strangely infatuating.'' – I answered, honestly.

''Oy, don't go lusting after Ophis!'' – Vali was bewildered.

''Nah, don't worr-''' –I was cut off by Albion.

[No matter how funny it seems, it could be true, you know.]

''What do you mean, Albion?''

[We, dragons, have a special scent. For example, the Red one attracts women. Ophis has a special scent, so don't get too attached to her, no matter how she looks, she still is the Ouroboros dragon.]

''..I see.'' - I answered, deep in thought.

We sat there for a while, until I brought up the conversation.

''I'll go for a walk, cool off.''

''Hey, be back by eight, we have do the job. And don't get in trouble.'' – Vali warned me.

''Fine, fine, mom.''

With that I jumped off the building into the alleyway between the buildings, as soon as I stepped out of it, I crashed into someone.

The person fell over, but I just stood there.

I helped him up and started to walk away.

''Wait, is that you, Ayato?'' – I heard the person say.

I spun around in my tracks and looked at him.

''It's you, right, Ayato? You look more muscular and taller, your hair is weird, but that's you, isn't it?'' – I looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket on top of it. He had brown hair and blue eyes. And a pervert's smile.

''..Issei?'' – I was bewildered.

Who would have thought that I'd meet him.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers! Did you enjoy the chapter? **

**I tried my hand out in sexual tension, did I succeed? **

**Yes, Kuroka will be in Ayato's team, not in Vali's, but other that, nothing else will be stolen. **

**The story will pick up the pace from here on out.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
